Ruins of Vol Tuniel
Summary Location Editor's Notes The ruined former Temple of Vol Tuniel, a 30+ dungeon on Thestra located in the Marsh of Peril, apparently one of the first designed by the team at Sigil. Vol Tuniel is the High Elven goddess of the moon and possibly also the name given to Telon's moon itself. She is described by her faithful as 'Sister of the Sun' and 'Protector of the Night'. 1 Dungeon Ratings Rate Ruins of Vol Tuniel: 5 Stars 4 Stars 3 Stars 2 Stars 1 Stars For more info on our dungeon rating system, please see this page. Lore Quests Outside *Minions of Krigus *The Book of Morfare **Locate the Council *The Ceremony of Vol Tuniel **The Rewakening of Vol Tuniel **The Power of Vol Tuniel *Wardship Armor Guide Inside NPCs Region Inside Named Mobs *Bloodtail Ruulsh *Crazed Lorekeeper *Dreadwing *Ghostwing *OORBOR *Pestilent Wind *Quivering Devourer Mobs *Creeping Quagmire *Cypress Druid *Limnobian Frog *Peat Mosquito *Swamp Krokodus *Wetfoot Fairy *Bloodsilk Caterpillar *Bloodsilk Feeder *Champion of Krigus *Corrupted Spirit *Dancing Flame *Dark Mist *Descendant of Krigus *Disciple of Krigus *Disease Mist *Diseased Mass *Diseased Rotblood *Flame-Blessed Rotblood *Flamecrested Rotblood Champion *Fleshy Abomination *Fleshy Mass *Forsaken Lorekeeper *Forsaken Sorcerer *Forsaken Templar *Lost Chaplain *Miasmic Mosquito *Miasmic Rotblood Berserker *Paladin of Vol Tuniel *Plague Bearer of Krigus *Progeny of Krigus *Prophet of Krigus *Rotblood Assassin *Rotblood Attendant *Rotblood Champion *Rotblood Corruptor *Rotblood Defender *Rotblood Enforcer *Rotblood Experimenter *Rotblood Fireknife *Rotblood Herbalist *Rotblood Hunter *Rotblood Mistcaller *Rotblood Myrmidon *Rotblood Ostiary *Rotblood Plague Bearer *Rotblood Plague Fiend *Rotblood Prophet *Rotblood Sage *Rotblood Spirit Ward *Rotblood Stalker *Rotblood Taskmaster *Rotblood Templar *Rotblood Troglodyte *Rotblood Warrior *Rotblood Zealot *Rotting Abomination *Rotting Mass *Scion of Krigus *Slimy Troglodyte Slave *Sludge-mired Caretaker *Sludge-mired Dominator *Spectral Farseer *Spectral Lorekeeper *Virulent Mosquito *Warrior of Krigus Resources *Tier x Lumberjacking: *Tier x Mining: *Tier x Quarrying: *Tier x Skinning: Maps RoVT_edits.png|Revised Ruins of Vol Tuniel A - The Vol Tuniel Throne Room Quest Locations: The Ceremony of Vol Tuniel Q1 - Books of Summoning Q2 - Volume of Enchantment The Reawakening of Vol Tuniel Q3 - Monograph of Divination Q4 - Ceremonial Tome The Power of Vol Tuniel Q5 - Text of Vol Tuniel Q6 - Throne of Vol Tuniel Mobs: a - Leessak the Sentinel b - Ossias the Mistcaller c - The Breath of Kirgus d - Irikurus the Blessed e - Rotblood Defiler f - Quivering Devourer g - Lanthelas the Lost h - OORBOR i - Forsaken Curator named/itemized j - Solathus k - Crazed Lore Keeper l - Pestilent Wind m - Living Nova n - Lost Soul o - Reshak the Herald p - Dreadwing q - Rotblood Messenger r - Bloodtail Ruulsh s - Warlord Sethrak Screenshots Secret book 128.png|Insert your picture(s) here Detailed Information Trivia "On a side note, we just started adventuring in Vol Tuniel, which is a 30+ dungeon in Thestra in the Marsh of Peril. Super exciting for me because Vol Tuniel was one of the first dungeons we made. It's been around for a long while. In fact, that's the dungeon/area that was depicted in that first infamous leaked screenshot. To now be actually playing there legit is like coming full circle. Cool stuff! " - Aradune Mithara 1 "Vol Tuniel has a large section beneath the main ruined Elven temple. If you have visited the bottom area and completed a quest, you will be granted an item that may be used at an altar in the swamp to teleport directly to the entrance of this area." Bill Fisher 1 Known Issues From Vanguard Saga of Heroes, a Wikia wiki.